Sanitation Expert
The Sanitation Expert is a Rare variant of the Engineer in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. He has 125 health and uses his Toxic Trash as his primary weapon. He is the toxic variant of the Engineer and was added in the Legends of the Lawn DLC. Description All-out war with the Plants is messy business. Thankfully, the Sanitation Expert is here to clean that mess up. It may not be glamorous (we don't pay him), but nothing beats a hard day's work and a job well done. Thanks Sanitation Expert! Primary weapon The Toxic Trash is the primary weapon of the Sanitation Expert. *The damage per hit at all ranges base and critical is 40 *The splash damage per hit is 10 *The ammo in a clip is 14 *The reload time is 2.4 seconds *The weapon deals toxic damage, which spreads onto plants near where it hits and does 5 damage per second, lasting for 4 seconds *The projectile speed is slow *The weapon is semi-auto *The bloom is low Abilities Sonic Grenade The Engineer hurls a small white megaphone which explodes on impact, and stuns plants around its explosion for a small time, making them easy to be vanquished. It also forces Chompers out of their Burrows, so it is very useful. Zombot Drone The Engineer releases and operates his Zombot Drone, who can fly in the air and shoot plants from above. He can also release a devastating Cone Strike on groups of plants. Jackhammer The Engineer rides his trusty Jackhammer, which allows him to get to other locations much faster, knock plants around so they can't attack him and can also make himself impossible to be swallowed by Chompers, as they can only swallow his Jackhammer if they try. Proximity Sonic Mine An alternative of the Sonic Grenade. The Engineer drops down a Proximity Sonic Mine, which explodes and stuns nearby plants if a plant steps on it. It also forces Chompers out of their burrows if one burrows into it. Rocket Drone An alternative of the Zombot Drone. The Rocket Drone has more health than the Zombot Drone, with 20 health instead of 5, and instead of shooting red lasers, it shoots one long purple beam at plants. However, it can only drop one Cone Strike at a time, which deals 25 damage to nearby plants. Turbo Jackhammer An alternative of Jackhammer. The Engineer rides his Turbo Jackhammer, which is much faster than its counterpart, however it implodes after a few seconds, meaning it can't be used to get to really far away areas. Weapon Upgrades Moldy Sandwich A week-old sandwich helps you reload faster... somehow... Bigger Cans More spacious garbage cans help to increase your ammo capacity. Trash Compactor What an incredible smell you've discovered! Upgraded compactors mean more damaging, trashy goodness in every shot. Trivia *Sanitation Expert is the only toxic variant to be added via DLC *Sanitation Expert is the only Engineer variant to have two words in his name **However in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, he is beaten by the Roadie Z Engineer, who technically has three words in his name Category:Variants Category:Engineer Variants Category:Garden Warfare Zombies Category:Garden Warfare 2 Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Toxic Variants